Bad Smile
by JustKeepShipping1
Summary: A quick one-shot of morning bechloe where Beca says something in passing that has far more meaning than she realizes.. funny, nothing serious... early morning giggles basically


I was writing this scene for another one of my stories but then the scene just took on a mind of it's own and became a nice little one-shot…. sooooo here it is as a stand-alone… but if you are reading Expecting the Unexpected, then you will see this in that story :) consider it a sneak-peak

Saturday, Beca and Chloe had decided to stay in and enjoy the solitude of the weekend so it was late in the morning before both girls were awake. Beca, as usual, was the last one awake given her "allergy to mornings,"- what? That's a thing. And if it's not, then it should be- and shuffled out into the living room, plopping herself down on the couch next to Chloe with a grunt.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Chloe smiled brightly at her.

Beca squinted at the brightness that was morning-Chloe, not sure if she or the sun were brighter. Though if she had to guess, she would say Chloe. She wasn't quite awake enough for complete sentences so she groaned in reply.

Chloe stood up, her mug in her hand, "Do you want some coffee? It's fresh."

"Yes!" Beca nearly shouted at her.

Auburn eyebrows shot up quickly, "it speaks!"

"Coffee," she grunted with a scowl.

Beca was curled up on the couch, eyes closed and her knees against her chest, breathing in deep the scent of fresh coffee in the mug she held. Chloe was propped against the arm of the chair, her legs stretched out towards Beca whom she regarded with a small smile. "I can feel you looking at me."

Chloe giggled, "You've got some spidey-senses, Becs."

"No, I've got Chloe-senses," she mumbled into her mug as took a sip, side-eyeing her friend.

Chloe's smirked, tilting her head as she thought about what Beca had just said. "Hmmm," she hummed, "I like that. Does this mean I have Beca-senses?"

"You wish, Beale," she replied giving Chloe a slight wink.

"I don't know," Chloe's voice a little higher like she was contemplating something. She poked at Beca's hip with her toes, "I think I've got a pretty good Beca-dar."

Beca turned around to look at her friend, confusion written all over her face, "Beca-dar? What the fuck is _that_?"

Chloe threw her head back with a laugh that filled every corner of the room and warmed Beca all the way through, "It's like a radar but tuned into you, Becs. It basically means I always know what you're thinking and feeling."

Beca shifted uncomfortably under Chloe's gaze and blushed slightly. How unsettling to think someone could know you that well. It was unsettling, right? If she were honest, it felt more comforting than anything, but that is probably because it's Chloe and well, everything is different with her. She shook her head, more to clear it than anything else, "yeah.. That's not a thing, so..."

"You keep telling yourself that, Becs," and gave her a lopsided grin before going back to the tablet in front of her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Beca looked over at the tablet Chloe had been reading and asked, "So whatcha doin'? You're not coming up with some choreography for the two of us because I'm totally not going to be doing duets with you for 'funsies' again."

"I thought you liked it!" Chloe exclaimed, mouth open in disbelief.

"I was drunk, Chloe. I like everything when I'm drunk," she said in monotone, turning an unamused face to her friend.

"Mmmmm, I know _that's_ true," added Chloe, her lips twisting into a devilish smile that made Beca start to worry.

"What? Why are you smiling like that? What?" Beca couldn't help the questions that were spilling out of her.

"I'm not smiling like anything?" Chloe said, looking up at her friend and obviously doing her best not to smile by biting the inside of her cheek.

Beca sat up straighter, putting her legs down, "Yes you are! I _know_ that smile! That smile is a bad smile!"

"A bad smile? How on earth can a smile be bad?" She had abandoned trying to hide her smile at this point and was now grinning with all of her teeth.

"Because that smile means that you _know_ something! Something you're not telling me!" Beca voice was rising, her eyes wide in fear of what on earth it was that Chloe was referencing.

Chloe grin became devious, one eyebrow raised in question, "Is there something, Becs?"

"You tell me!," Beca squealed.

"My lips are sealed," she replied, making a motion with her hand to indicate she was zipping her lips.

"One of these days, Beale. One of these days," she mumbled, lying back on the couch while still glaring at her friend.

"But not _this_ day, Mitchell. Not _this_ day," a triumphant gleam in her eye as she smiled back at the younger girl.


End file.
